World Runes Trailer
'Narrator: '''There's a great power in this world. Ancient... and forgotten. ''The scene opens with a close up view of a flower grown in a field. A gust of wind is heared blowing, increasingly roaring louder, until suddenly a footstep tramples it. It zooms out showing a man dressed in cloth walking through the overgrown field. 'Narrator: '''Hidden away... waiting to be found. ''He halts and it zooms in on his face. His blue eyed pupils turn a hue of red and he starts looking around. It returns to the overview and the landscape start morphing. A metascreen projection around it disappears and reveals a barren land, with the man standing in front of a sinkhole. 'Narrator: '''Those who created this power- ''He takes a few steps forward to the edge of the sinkhole and looks down. He takes another step, causing him to fall down, blowing up his cloth cape to reveal weaponized gear beneath it. It follows with a close up of the guy's face as he is falling, slowly zooming in on his eyes, which shows a reflection of a warzone. 'Narrator: '''Never intended this to happen. ''The scene swaps to footage of that battle. The man is scene punching a robot, ripping of it's head. Around him is a lot of burning wreckage. He pulls out a Hand Cannon, quickly eliminating 3 other robots. He looks at an open door, revealing a massive machine inside. He steps inside and approaches the machine. In the middle floats a long, thin pyramid-shaped artifact, glowing red. The man reaches out for it, but the moment he touches the screen distorts. The next scene shows the man running over a bridge while bullets fly around him. He grabs a grenade and pulls the pin out of it as he is running towards the side. He jumps, revealing a car to be driving below him. He flings the grenade towards the car, causing the explosion to topple the car. It cuts to a close up of a similar artifact glowing blue among the wreckage and the a glimpse of the man's hand is seen picking it up. '' ''A distortion is followed by the man walking in a mountain range amidst a blizzard. It cuts to him climbing up a steep ledge and zooms out to reveal him standing atop a snowed-in ruins of a base on the summit. It cuts to a close-up of the snowy surface, as the man wipes away some snow to reveal a glass case holding an artifact that lights up once revealed and glows green. The screen distorts again and cuts to a close up of a bullet falling. After a few seconds, the bullet is caught by the Hand Cannon's magazine and the magazine is swung back. It shows the man with the gun casually walking in an apartment past a security camera, looking directly into it. A gunshot is heard and the scene cuts to the man walking away form a corpse sitting in a chair towards a pedistal with an artifact glowing purple. '' ''It distorts again and cuts to the next scene, where it shows the man in some sort of gauntlet, firing bullets at heavily armed robots coming at him from all sides. He takes down a few with quick shots, resorts to melee attacks once they start overwhelming him. He slashes a few with a retractable blue-glowing blade. He then gets knocked down by a very large drone, knocking him down. As the man grunts, he looks up to see a yellow-glowing artifact lying besides him. He grabs it and crawls back up as the drone walks menacingly towards him, readying a punch. The man readies a swing as well and as they both swing, the screen cuts to black. It cuts to the man falling, with the reflection of the fight with the drone in his eyes still playing. He blinks and the scene cuts to a bottom-up view of the man, revealing a propulsion engine flaring up, causing the man to lose speed. It cuts to a view of a floor with a fortified security door, where the man lands perfectly in front, recoilling a bit as he lands. '' '''Narrator: '''Many cannot be trusted with this power. ''T he man walks towards a control pad and enters a pattern, which turns green and unlocks the door. The door opens and the man walks inside, revealing a pristine white room. '' '''Narrator: '''So that's why I'm here. ''He walks over a glass see-through bridge towards 5, hypermodern columns with a glass case. 4 of them are filled with the artifacts, while the 5th in the middle is still empty. The man reaches for his backpocket, taking out the last (yellow) artifact and places it inside the case. Simultaneously, all columns light up in their respective color and a holographic screen, displaying the pattern with the title "Cicada" beneath. '''Narrator: '''We got one hell of a battle coming...